


I Love You

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: The first time Castiel and Leonard said "I love you" to each other.





	I Love You

 His office was dark and cold.

 Leonard perched on the edge of his desk, staring at the floor without really seeing it. The front of his shirt and pants were streaked with blood, but he couldn’t bring himself to take them off, to change into the spare uniform he kept in his desk drawer. The face of the yeoman flashed in front of his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists.

 She was only twenty-three.

 She’d had a daughter back home. A daughter she’d been so excited to see on the next shore leave. It was her fourth birthday, she’d said.

 Now she wouldn’t get to see her again.

 Leonard’s hands started shaking. Tears welled up in his eyes.

 She was too young.

 He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there before there was a knock on the door. It felt like hours, but was probably only a handful of minutes.

 “Dr. McCoy?” A familiar gravelly voice called from the other side. “Can I come in?”

 Leonard didn’t say anything, but he reached behind him and pushed a button on the desk. The door slid open and light flooded into the office, making him blink.

 Castiel stood in the doorway for a moment, watching his boyfriend. A frown curved his lips. He stepped into the office, letting the door shut behind him. “Computer, lights at twenty percent,” He murmured.

 Leonard blinked again as the lights turned up, then glanced at Cas as he approached before looking down again. He didn’t ask if he was okay, for which Leonard was grateful. He was far from okay.

 As soon as he was close enough, Cas took both of Leonard’s hands in his own. He uncurled them from the fists he’d been clutching them in. He pressed a kiss to his fingers, then rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs. He did that until Leonard finally raised his eyes to meet his.

 “She’s not in pain anymore,” Cas said quietly. “She is in Heaven now.”

 “She’s there because of me,” Leonard muttered. “I let her die.” His voice was full of self loathing.

 Cas shook his head. “No, you didn’t,” He said. “You did everything in your power to save her.” He felt Len’s hands shaking in his and let go of them, opting to pull the doctor into his arms instead.

 Leonard buried his face into Cas’s shoulder. “She had a daughter.” His trembling hands gripped the angel’s shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him from falling. The dam that he’d built in his mind, keeping his emotions at bay for the past few hours broke. His body shook and a sob escaped his lips, muffled by his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 Tears soaked through Cas’s shirt and he sighed. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and murmured reassuring words, his hands rubbing calming circles on the doctor’s back. They stayed like that until his tears dissolved into sniffles and the sniffles into hiccups.

 “You’re going to be alright,” Cas whispered into in Leonard’s hair. He kissed the top of his head again. “I love you, Leonard.”

 

* * *

 

 “Why are you looking at me like that, Leonard?” Castiel asked hours later.

 He’d finally managed to coax Leonard to their quarters and gotten him to eat something before pulling him into the shower. They had used up all of Cas’s hot water ration for the week, but neither of them could bring themselves to care as they stood under the shower’s spray, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

 Now, they laid in bed, Leonard half on top of Cas, his hand resting over the angel’s heart. The look Cas was asking about was one of wide-eyed incredulous amazement, like he’d just discovered something truly astounding and he didn’t quite believe it.

 Leonard pushed himself up Cas’s body and kissed him. “I just realized something,” He breathed against his lips.

 Cas quirked an eyebrow at him when he pulled away. “And what’s that?” He asked.

 The smile that crossed Leonard’s face lit up the whole room.

 “I love you, Castiel.”


End file.
